


Call Me Maybe

by meyoukey



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dumb Teenage Boys, Gen, Tsundere, friendships, pining but maybe not, waiting for a call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyoukey/pseuds/meyoukey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knowing that Oikawa sometimes gets pre-game jitters, Iwaizumi waits for him to call up in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> i was up until 2am and was suddenly inspired to write this

**Midnight**

Hajime is on stand-by mode. Sitting at his desk and finishing the second half of his homework. The clock strikes 12; there is no other sound except for his pencil scratching against paper. He is usually asleep at this time, but it's two days before their match against Shiratorizawa -- he's expecting an inevitable onslaught of text messages or a call from his best friend. 

Oikawa would never admit it out loud, but Hajime knows his pre-match anxiety. It's the kind that prevents the setter from making sense of analysing matches caught on video, the kind that compliments and verbal assurances wouldn't ease. 

And so, with a cup of half-finished coffee, Hajime is expecting a long night of listening to Oikawa's obnoxious voice or reading his equally obnoxious texts. 

**12.30am**

He finishes his cup of coffee and the last paragraph of his essay. 

**12.45am** **  
** After revising his essay, Hajime is wondering if he spelled 'essence' correctly. He looks it up on his dictionary.

**12.50am** **  
** He starts regretting making instant coffee; it has left a bad taste in his mouth. 

**1am** **  
** He does twenty push-ups. 

**1.30am** **  
** Hajime replaces the tape over his Godzilla poster. 

**2am** **  
** Maybe Oikawa is dead???

**2.15am** **  
** Hajime is done staring at Oikawa's number on his phone. 

**2.20am** **  
** He plays Angry Bird and actually does get a little angry because Oikawa once told him he looked like one. 

**2.30am** **  
** He does 30 lunges while wondering who to text but who the hell would be up this late???

**2.45am** **  
** He thinks that maybe Oikawa is out training late, and grits his teeth in annoyance. He calls his captain but hangs up after one ring. 

**2.50am** **  
** Oikawa hasn't called him back. Maybe he really  _ is _ dead. 

**3am** **  
** He spends the next 10 minutes panicking but decides that he's being stupid. Fuck this. He's going to sleep.

**3.15am**  
He's too busy seething under his blanket and formulating ways to get back at Oikawa tomorr... today.   


 

* * *

 

The next morning, he arrives to practice late. Oikawa is at the gym entrance, looking like he had a beauty sleep and giving him a bright, sunny smile. "Iwa-chan, if you keep sleeping too late, you're going to look older than you already do." 

Oikawa is promptly hit in the face by a volleyball. 

 


End file.
